


Sara's First Date

by smolbirbplant



Series: Queer Super Legends of Flarrow [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, F/F, First Date, High School, Oneshot, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: 16 year old Sara Lance managed to land herself a date with a pretty girl. She needs to get herself to the movies, but she can't drive and she doesn't know how her father will react to her going on a date with a girl. The only person that she can think to turn to is her older sister.





	

Laurel Lance has always done well in school. She was going to be named valedictorian of the class of 2003 at their graduation ceremony in a few short weeks. Laurel’s final projects were piling up and she was trying to stay on top of them. Her younger sister Sara had never shared in Laurel’s academic success. Sara had been bullied for most of her school experience. Sara spent most of her time in her room. Laurel wasn’t sure what she was doing, but she didn’t have the time to care with graduation so close and her valedictorian speech not even thought about yet. Laurel was so focused on her work that she didn’t notice the door to her bedroom slowly open until the floor creaked under her blonde sister’s feet. Laurel spun around in her chair with a highlighter in her mouth and a pencil in her hand.

“What,” She said through the marker before pulling it out of her teeth. “I’m more busy that you could imagine Sara,”

“Sorry,” Sara took a step back. “I just had a question for you, but it can wait,”

Laurel put down her pencil and highlighter, “What?”

Sara took a deep breath before opening her mouth. “Can you drive me downtown to the movies on Saturday?” Laurel looked puzzled at the request. In all of her sixteen years Sara had never been too big on going to the movies, and she would always get really nervous when Laurel would drive in fear of her sister crashing the car. “I have a date,” Sara explained.

Laurel smiled. “I know that dad can be intimidating when you go on your first date, but it’s ok. Dad might be a bit hard on him, but he has more free time than I do. I don’t know if I will be able to drive you,” 

Sara looked down at the floor and spoke softly, “I don’t want dad to know I’m going on a date,” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking up at her sister. “It’s with a girl,”

Laurel looked shocked for a moment before collecting herself and speaking to her sister again. “Alright I’ll drive you, do we need to pick her up?” Sara smiled before giving Laurel the rest of the details of her movie date. She was glad she could trust her sister.


End file.
